


磐石

by SashkaLu1777



Series: The Story of Eönwë [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 我心如松柏，君情复何似。
Series: The Story of Eönwë [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	磐石

这家旅社很差，房间的窗户其实就是墙上一个四方的漏洞，幸亏行路到此的人无法多挑剔，它才能营业到现在都有买卖。

伊昂威抱着两把剑坐在窗框上，他此刻的形体身量稍高，不容易维持平衡，显出轻微的晃动来。他背朝天光，时不时却要回头看一眼外面。

伊西莫忽然涌起一个有趣的念头：那件星辰披风在这种无从下脚的地方，会不会沾到油渍灰烬？会的话，是什么样子？一块块斑吗？

他确信迈雅坐下时没有清洁那处地方。

他走了过去，想着怎样能不着痕迹地证实自己的猜测。但一到窗边，他就看到对面同样的两个五六岁的孩子，也坐在空洞洞的窗边嬉闹。

“一会他们就能摔下来。”他说。

他没什么担忧遗憾的，就算两个孩子一起摔死，也是父母不看顾。而且与他何干？哪里不都是天天死人。

“不会，我看着呢。”伊昂威说。

“原来你不是忽然幼稚病犯了。”伊西莫想。他看着那两个孩子，衣服上缝补太多，也看不出是男孩女孩，心里焦躁：“那他们要是一直这么闹，你一直在这看着？”

太阳快落下了，他可不想在这耗着。

伊昂威看了伊西莫一眼，也不说话。意思很明显：他就是要等到孩子们安全再走。

伊西莫心中灵光乍现，问道：“他们死和我死之间，你是不是一定会选我死？”

伊昂威似乎有些惊讶：“为什么这么问？现在我一定是尽力让你们都安全。”

伊西莫循循善诱：“非要选呢？”

伊昂威看着伊西莫的神色，拿不住他是如何想的：“你怎么突然这样...”他卡住了，后面那个词他一时想不起来怎么用昆雅语表达。

“幼稚？”伊西莫立刻替迈雅补上：“所以你的回答是什么？”

快回答，接着你就会把自己绕进去，我就能自在了。

“我确实会先顾那两个小的。”伊昂威承认道：“拯救他们迅速而有效，拯救你多半是漫长而无用。”

伊西莫等的就是这个：“既然别人都比我有效果，您为何不直接去照看其他人呢？整个中土有的是没有堕落的人，他们也受苦楚，呼唤你们的名字。”

伊昂威听到这才明白人类的主意，他回头确认对面窗外的空气仍然在轻轻拦住孩子们越界，之后说道：“埃努看到听到的极多，能做到的极少，我能管好我身周遇到的事情已经是万幸。其次...…”

他顿了顿：“我终究还是不愿意直接放弃你。”

没戏了。伊西莫暗暗叹气。

“最后，”伊昂威难得狡黠地笑了笑：“你的鬼点子太多，我还是要防着你一些。”

他们耽搁了整整一天，那对孩子的母亲直到第二天凌晨才出现，惶急地把孩子们抱下，拍着他们的后背责骂他们乱动。

接下来两天一路上不见人烟，他们的衣服上都落了一层土。好不容易有了一个能落脚的地方，伊西莫只看了一眼，就说自己宁可在外面再过一天。

伊昂威更无所谓。两人就这样挨着坐在路边看了听了一中午匆匆忙忙的过路人，也被过路人奇怪地打量了好几眼。

可能太无聊，也可能还是被看得有点尴尬，伊西莫问了这么一句：“聊聊塔尔-明雅图尔？”

“你长得肯定不像他。”伊昂威不假思索地说。

“难道我指望我长得像他吗？”伊西莫失笑道。“你只认识塔尔-明雅图尔，我当然只能问你他的事。”

塔尔-明雅图尔。

伊昂威不习惯这个名字，他更熟悉埃洛斯。显然伊西莫对埃洛斯没什么了解，他只学习过塔尔-明雅图尔作为国王的一些政策、事迹。

已经是几千年前的事了。一见到那对双生子，伊昂威的心就往下沉：埃尔隆德和他见过的无数精灵别无二致，但埃洛斯太像人。

精灵几乎不谈“死”，必要提起时，要么指的是西方曼督斯神秘的殿堂，要么夸赞人类的勇气。埃洛斯则关注“死”，打扫战场时，他总是在短暂休息间聚集一群人类谈论这些。

“人都会死，所以它对我们每个人而言不是什么荣耀，而是寻常事。如果有一天需要我死，我不会认为这是一项伟大牺牲。”

但他埋葬那些战死的人类的尸体时，神色肃穆又庄严。

伊昂威立刻几乎能预见到，不久的将来，埃尔隆德要承受什么样的痛苦。事情也一如他所料，他带走埃洛斯时，有几次想问问埃洛斯是否需要停下来回头看看站在原处的埃尔隆德，但埃洛斯一言不发，只是握着他的手，伊昂威最后便没有开口。

人是这样轻视死亡，又是这样重视死亡。

眼前这个人又是怎么想的？

“你畏惧死吗？”伊昂威问。

“不，我不怕。”伊西莫立刻说：“但是我现在什么都没来得及做呢，如果死了，我一定死不瞑目，所以我一定是不肯死的。”

他说到最后几个字时语气中颇有怨愤，随即他又加了一句：“不过，如果我有机会功成名就，或许那时我也舍不得死。可能我还是有点怕死？”

伊昂威感到他说的是真心话，忍不住想微笑。

“你像埃洛斯。”他说。

“迈雅看所有人都像人。”伊西莫不屑一顾。

“我比你想象的更了解人类，以及人。”伊昂威认真起来：“你们还没到星引之地时，我就认得你们了。”

“我们？”

“是的。”伊昂威解释道：“你们来自不同世代，没见过彼此，经历不同的事情，但可能恰恰因为这些不同，我总能在后人的身上见到许多前人的影子。我想这是人类共有的一部分性格，体现在你们一代又一代人身上。”

“你保护塔尔-明雅图尔，但你想杀我。”伊西莫侧过身，他的一半后背对着伊昂威。

他看上去想结束这段没什么意思的对话，全心全意盘算怎么增大自己活下去的机会，然而伊昂威站起身，特地走到伊西莫面前，看着他坐下。

“我是说过，一旦你不再是人，我便会杀你。”伊昂威说着偷空扯起星辰披风的一角放到伊西莫掌心，指给他看上面染的一块油班，算是满足伊西莫前两天的好奇心。

“我那样说，不是想恐吓你什么，我只是希望你能够明白，你放弃了什么。一旦你放弃了人的身份，你就只能是像人而非人的生物，会失去很多现在你不以为意、将来万分重视的关系或者情感。我既然是埃努，就有责任照看你们，至少我要清楚提醒你这些。”

“以我所见，你现在的选择当然不是明智之举。如果将来一天非人的你真的在我眼前伤害伊露维塔的其他子女，我当然不会手软。可我对你的善意不会变，因为你现在是伊露维塔的子女，将来无论怎样，你都曾经是伊露维塔的子女。”

“你有时候可能怀疑我故意拖延时间，让你无法及时回到魔多，我没有这份心思。但是慢慢走对你有好处，尽力想一想吧，埃洛斯的后人。这不是选择做精灵或是人那样的问题，一旦踏出便无法回头。如果你对前途有什么不安，完全不必坚持。我这样跟着你，是为了确保你随时可以有另一种选择。”

他第一次、也是最后一次对伊西莫说了这番长篇大论。接着起身拉住伊西莫的手臂，帮他站起来。

正午已过，伊西莫重新能够看清事物，他们可以继续向前走了。

“那你把我的佩剑还给我吧。”伊西莫趁机说。

伊昂威这段话虽然没能改变伊西莫的决定，但是消除了一些他对迈雅的敌意。他隐约察觉道，自己似乎可以再对迈雅提一些无伤大雅的请求。

他实在不想拎着包裹，但这只能怨他自己前些日子把马吓跑了。

“不行。”伊昂威将自己的佩剑系在腰间，把伊西莫那柄握在手里。“我发现你说话不作数。”他说。

伊西莫略有尴尬，他确实算计了伊昂威两次。

“我看你是舍不得用你自己的佩剑。”最后他随意扯了一句玩笑话，好把之前的事情遮过去。

走了几刻钟，他猛地想起伊昂威到努曼诺尔的本来目的，实在没忍住好奇，就问了一句：“你见过现在那位国王了，他怎么看你？”

伊昂威坦荡荡地回答：“他不喜欢我，可能因为我没有准备好这次会面吧，我本应该仔细想想怎么开口的。”

“真体贴。”伊西莫下意识讽刺了一句，立刻有些后悔。


End file.
